The Night's Sun
by yatasu
Summary: Adachi Asami enrolls into Cross Academy decided to join the Night Class. However, she can feel that the Night Class students have a very mysterious and dangerous aura and she is set to find out the truth. But what else will get revealed?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

My boots clacked rapidly as they collided with the pavement. The white and black uniform that I am currently wearing is soaked with rain by now and my hair flapped against my back while I ran. I can barely see through the mist and heavy downpour so that sucks.

What was the point of that? My whole first day sucks. First, it's raining. Hard. And I'm wearing _white_. Stupid rain. Stupid white uniform. Stupid…I kind of ran out. Anyway…second…I'm late. Stupid…umm…bell?

"You're going to be late." A voice said and I had to stop in my tracks and glare at the person next to me. Unfortunately, he was not even wet.

"No. Duh." I retorted, my glare becoming more intense. I resumed running.

Finally! The door!

I pushed it open and not a squeak sounded. This is not a private school for nothing.

"Here. Dry off with this." He snapped his fingers and a light blue blanket popped out of nowhere. I grabbed it and wrapped it around me. This will do.

"What? No thank you?"

"Thanks." I mumbled. He smiled with satisfaction as I wiped my boots with the towel; my uniform semidry. I scowled. At the sight of my frown he burst into laughter, his dark hair flying and his crimson eyes laughed heartily. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Baka." I said, almost growling.

"Well, just to let you know, since you're in the school maybe you should try to get to your class?"

"UGH! Why didn't you tell me that before!" I yelled, taking off again. "Oh wait, wait." I ran back to him. "Where's my schedule?"

He looked at my unbelievingly. "You're kidding, right? You just received your schedule yesterday!"

"Oh…heh heh…sorry?" I said with embarrassment. He sighed, but snapped his fingers in defeat.

"Here." He said, but I had already grabbed the paper.

"Thanks!" I shouted, running.

"Hold on!" He yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"What now?!" I called back.

"Come here!" I sighed and ran towards him.

"What?"

"This is your class."

I looked at the paper, then to the door number, and then at the paper again. "Oh."

He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"You're the worst shinigami ever, Eiji-san." I said.

"Thank you, Asami-chan." He said back, smiling warmly.

I pushed open the door and shouted, "Present!"

**Please review and tell me what you think! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter Two: Look-A-Like**

As I looked around the dark-lit classroom, my high hopes of making friends sank as I saw those uninterested, dull eyes that stared at me.

"Present?" I squeaked. Not even a chuckle. Oh great. Now I have a not so fun class. Tough crowd. I'm starting to think that Eiji-san is more fun than these people. And believe me—that was a big fail for these people.

"Who are you?" A voice asked. I looked towards the windows and saw a boy…no…more like man staring at me. His crimson eyes and his dark hair seem so familiar…holy moly…

HE'S JUST LIKE EIJI-SAN!

I coughed slightly. It's just like one Eiji isn't enough! Well I tell you—it is enough! If he has the same exact attitude as Eiji-san…I might as well commit suicide. But I wouldn't…so I better think of something else to do.

"I'm Adachi Asami. I'm the new student…?" My answer turned out to be a question.

"Ah, yes, we've been waiting for you~!" A blond yelled out happily. He walked up to me and took me by the hand. "I'm Hanabusa Aido. Well, sit! Sit! You can sit next to me, beautiful one." I looked at him skeptically. Is he trying to…make me swoon or something? Uh…gross!

When I showed no sign of fainting, he raised his eyebrows and tsked. "Well, well, you are surely a different girl."

"Wh-What do you mean by that?" I stammered nervously. I, a simple human, can see shinigami. Now I call that different.

"All girls faint when I touch them…but you…" I glanced at his hand that rested on my shoulder. I waited. I coughed in annoyance.

"No, I don't feel faint. Thank you though." I said, shoving his arm off me. "So…where do I sit again?"

"You can sit next to me if you like." Another blond stood up and gestured me to walk over to him.

"Well, he's good-mannered." Eiji-san said while walking to where he was. "At least, he's better that that Aido." I smiled, indicating to him that I agree.

"My name is Takuma Ichijo." He said when I had taken my seat. "Can I call you Asa-chan?" I winced at my nickname. It reminded me of my past…

Eiji-san put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I nodded in thanks. "Sure." I said, smiling to Ichijo-san.

A few minutes pasted. WHERE THE HECK IS THE TEACHER? A vein popped on my forehead.

"If you're wondering where the teacher is," HOLY MOLY GUACAMOLE SOMEONE READ MY MIND! I looked over to the look-a-like. "He's at a meeting with the chairman."

"…Oh." That was my oh-so-brilliant answer and I turned to my book. Staring at the pages blankly, I started to think. Such a quiet room…

"This place is so quiet that I want to throw up." Eiji-san said. I rolled my eyes. That's a no duh. I wanted to say that out loud to him, but Ichijo-san was close to me. It'll only rise questions.

A few more minutes later, the door of the classroom slowly creaked open…


End file.
